Once Upon A Grind
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH boy/boy The story of Once Upon A Grind...umm i mean Time, well i guess its a bit of both in this story. 18
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Grind

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Once Upon A Time. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

Once upon a time in the town of storybrooke Henry was walking down the street, it was very late about one in the morning and he was on his way back home after having a hot chocolate with cinnamon at grannies. Granny's isn't usually open that late but she made an exception for Henry. It was very cold out and Henry was eager to get home. Henry knew a shortcut through an alleyway, but never took it because it was very dark and Henrys mother told him never go down there at night. But Henry had to get home and this would save a lot of time. So when he reached the alleyway he took a chance and went down.

It wasn't as bad as Henry though but he thought too soon. Just before he reached the end he was pushed to ground, he yelled in pain and tried to get up but someone had their knee on his back, he started to yell for help but was quickly silenced when the person shoved a rag in his mouth muffling his cries for help. Henry flailed his arms trying to break free but that stopped when the attacker tied up his hands and then his legs with zip ties. The attacker was much larger and stronger than Henry with nothing else to do Henry started to cry. He had no idea what was coming. Henry thought of who could be doing this he knows that no one would dare hurt him with his mother's around.

The attacker pulled down the back of Henrys pants exposing his hairless ass, giving both cheeks a good hard slap which made Henry jerk each time. Then Henry felt something long and hard pressed against his ass and he knew what it was immediately and knew what was going to happen, that's when Henry really started to scream and try and break free but to no prevail. Henry felt the man put the tip of his penis against his ass, and with no warning BANG the man shoved his entire penis up Henrys ass, even with the gag henry screamed so loud someone must have heard it. The attacker covered Henrys mouth with his hand and started to pound Henry, deep and fast, for what seemed like hours the man wouldn't stop, Henry screamed and cried every second. He was in so much pain he didn't know what to do. After what seemed like forever the man started to fuck him jagged and slow until finally the man exploded into henrys ass filling him to the brim with cum. The man groaned as he came, then slowly he popped out of Henry. Henrys ass was dripping with cum even without the man in him he was still in excruciating pain. The man slapped Henrys ass, hard, one last time and ran. Henry was still crying and he still couldn't move.

After Henry was sure he was gone he started to try and break free from his ties after half an hour of struggling he felt a pair of hands on grab his shoulders he screamed again. 'Henry, Henry' David yelled pulling the gag out Henry's mouth 'it's okay, your safe now'. After Henry realised who it was he just started to cry, David undid his ties and freed Henry, finally. Henry just hugged David and David hugged him back. David walked Henry home, holding him close and telling him he was safe.

When they finally got home David stopped Henry out the front. 'It's your decision Henry, but I don't think you should tell Regina or Emma about what happened tonight' Henry started to say something but David continued 'With your help I will find this person and give him the punishment he deserves, if you tell your mother she will just kill him, and he deserves worse than that'. David took him inside where Regina, Emma, Mary Margaret, Captain Hook and Robin Hood were just starting to go look for Henry. When he walked into the room everyone saw all the tear stains and dirty clothes, they all rushed to his side 'what happened? Asked Emma 'are you okay? Regina asked next. Henry looked up at David who gave him a slight nod and then he looked back at everyone. 'I'm fine' Henry said 'I was running back home from Granny's and I tripped over, that's when David found me, I'm okay, really I am'. He gave them a small smile, everyone was relieved, Regina waved her hand and healed all of Henrys cuts and bruises. Henry then headed off to bed, they let him go thinking he was a bit embarrassed because he cried. Everyone went home and went to bed but Henry stayed awake for hours quietly crying into his pillow.

That's the end for chapter one, I will write more if you guys want. Positive feedback is encouraged. And I'd like to know what you want to see next.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon A Grind

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Once Upon A Time. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

Henry woke up the next morning feeling sore all over, he tried to get out of bed but couldn't walk because of the pain he felt in his ass. He stumbled into the bathroom and into the shower. Henry wanted to kill the man that did this to him, but he trusted David to bring the man to justice.

When Henry got out the shower he walked back into his room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist he saw David waiting for him. 'What are you doing here? Henry asked 'I came to see if you're okay' David replied putting his hand on Henrys shoulder guiding him to the bed, 'I've been better' Henry replied honestly but I'll feel better when you get him' 'I understand' replied David 'But I'm going to need your help, I know it's hard but I need you to tell me everything that happened'.

Henry told David everything from start to finish. 'That's great Henry thankyou this will help' David reassured him. 'Now what I'm going to ask next maybe not be very comfortable and you don't have to but it will help a lot'. 'I'll do anything' Henry told him. 'Great' David said 'now you said the man cummed in you, well if I can get some of that cum I can get his DNA and find him, I need you to bend over on the bed Henry'. Henry reluctantly got onto the bed and bent over Charming kneeled behind Henry and removed his towel exposing his smooth pale ass and a bright red ring around his hole. Charming quickly adjusted his pants before continuing. He spread henrys cheeks wide and inserted two fingers Henry jumped remembering the night before, 'it's okay' David said and he continued he moved his fingers in and out feeling all around until a torrent of cum came pouring out of Henrys ass, David quickly grabbed the cup he had with him and captured the entire load, it equalled to be about half a cup of cum. 'Thankyou' David told Henry 'I'll get him now' 'good' replied Henry 'go get him'.

When charming got home with the cup of cum, he put it up to his lips and gulped it all down in one go, cleaning out the cup with his fingers and licking them clean as well. 'Ah, I love the taste of my own cum' David said to himself smiling.

Hope you enjoyed chapter two love to hear what you thought, let me know what you wanna see, and I'll do my best 


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon A Grind

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Once Upon A Time. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

When David put the cup down after swallowing all of his own he thought back to the night before. He didn't know it was Henry when he started but it was too hot to stop. After all Henry was his fifteenth victim. David would usually wipe the memories of the victims with a spell he learnt years ago back in the enchanted forest. But when he realised it was Henry last night, he wanted him to remember it. The only reason David started all this in the first place was because when Mary Margaret was pregnant with baby Neal she had no desire to have sex with David and he needed to find release. So he found a way that he enjoys and no one else remembers, until now.

Henry decided to go for a walk and try and clear his head, he had been avoiding Regina all day and snuck out the back to keep avoiding her, he couldn't handle it yet. As Henry was walking every little bang made him jump, but when he felt a hand on his shoulder he fell to the ground and begged for mercy. 'It's okay Henry, it's only me' said Killian 'oh hook' replied Henry 'I'm sorry, I was thinking about something and you scared me'. 'it's okay boy' replied Killian 'why don't you come back to the Jolly Roger with me I need to ask you something'. Henry agreed and followed Hook back to the ship but little did they know, David was following close behind.

Back at the ship after a bit of persuasion from hook Henry told Hook everything from that night to David in his bedroom the next day. See Hook new Henry was lying the other night but he didn't want to say anything until he could find out why. Hook was shocked but before he could respond David burst into the room and knocked Hook out. 'Why did you that? Henry asked worried, 'because' David replied 'he's the one that attacked you'. David then explained how the test results came back with Hooks DNA and he was following Hook when Hook found Henry. But of course Henry believed David after all why would he not trust his own grandpa. 'I can't believe this' Henry said 'I know' replied David but while we have him what do you want to do to him'. Henry knew just the thing.

After a couple of hours Hook woke up buck naked and tied into a standing star position with ropes, his six inch flaccid penis hanging between his legs with his big hairy balls swinging even lower. 'What the hell is going on here? Hook demanded, 'Henry knows what you did to him the other night' David told him. 'I didn't do that' Hook yelled turning to Henry 'you've got to believe me'. Without saying a word Henry grabbed the duct tape from the pile of things David had got when Hook was unconscious. Henry covered Hooks mouth in a fair few bits of tape now all that could be heard were the muffled pleas. Henry stood in front of Hook and as hard as he could kicked him right in the balls hook screamed louder that David had ever heard from any of his victims, well maybe not as loud as Henry. Henry then kicked Hook again and again and again until his balls were swollen and red, hook was on the verge of passing out. Henry was tired of kicking so instead he used a horse whip that David had found at the stables after an hour of whips, kicks and slaps Henry was done. 'I'm finished for now' Henry said to David 'okay' he replied but don't worry he's not going anywhere so you'll be able to go again another time'.

After David had made sure Henry got home safe he returned to the ship. When David got back he ripped the tape off Hooks mouth. Hook let out a yell of frustration 'you have to believe me David' Hook said 'I would never hurt Henry, I didn't do it' 'I know you didn't' David replied 'I did'. Before Hook could say anything David taped his mouth with duct tape again, Hook started yelling at David but the sound was all muffled. 'Ah, look at your poor penis' David said starting to stroke it, David knelt down and engulfed hooks entire cock down his throat and started sucking it, Hook was still yelling and pulling against his restraints but to no avail. After a few minutes Hook felt the worst thing happen he started to get hard. The real reason Hook had taken Henry to his ship is because he wanted to tell Henry that he loved him Hook hadn't loved anyone since he first met Baelfire. But he wanted Henry to know, then this all happened. When David felt hook start to get hard he felt Hooks cock grow to at least eight inches of thick rock hard meat. David started to suck harder and faster and as much as Hook tried to stop himself he cummed in David's mouth, 'aaaaaahhh' Hook moaned through the tape. David had the cum in his mouth but instead of swallowing he stood up and spat it all over Hooks face. David then untied the ropes holding up Hooks arms, but since David removed the Hooks hook, Hook couldn't do much. After he untied the ropes David got undressed and bent Hook over a chair. Hook looked up and saw David's rock hard ten inch thick cut cock. Hook then started to do something that surprised David, Hook started crying, Hook had only ever been fucked by one person in his life he was fucked a few times but by the same person and his cock wasn't even close to the size of this monster. Hook started to shake his head no, 'you're going to take this monster you slut' David started 'and then I'm going to cum all over your pretty little pirate face' David got behind Hook and spread hooks cheeks, nice and tight just how he likes it. David lined up his cock and with no lube or warning shoved his entire penis up Hooks ass. Hook let out another deafening scream through the duct tape but still not as loud as Henry. But David didn't stop he starting fucking Hook hard and fast, David felt beads of sweat start to form on his face he knew he was getting close. 'You ready for this pirate? Asked panting, when David pulled his cock out Hooks ass took a moment to close, David walked around to the front of Hook, Hook didn't bother to defend himself with his good arm there was no use, so he just looked up at the ecstasy in David's eyes as he unloaded a torrent of cum all over Hooks face. 'ohhhhhhh' 'ahhhhh' 'god yes' David panted as he released his cum over the pirate. 'I knew you'd love this' David said rubbing some of his cum into Hooks hair.

Before David did anything he grabbed out his camera and took lots of pictures, then he tagged everyone in storybrooke and hovered his figured over the send, this was the black mail he showed hook and then started to untie him completely still showing hook his finger over the send button. When Hook was untied he just stood there knowing David could hit send faster than he could get the phone. 'Now you'll do whatever I say or the love of your life Emma and the whole town will see what you really are' David said feeling so proud of himself. All Hook could think to say was 'It's not Emma I'm in love with', David thought for a minute and recalled all the attention Hook gave Henry and how when something happened to him Hook always seemed the most worried but played it cool. 'Henry' David said with a laugh, Hook just nodded his head. 'Wow' David said 'okay do what I say and the love of your life Henry won't see how easy you are' Hook nodded again. 'I'll be in touch' David said 'but until then I'd find a place to lay low. And with that Hook grabbed his clothes from the floor and ran off the ship and away.

Hey guys that the end of chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it, again please let me know what you would like to see, and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon A Grind

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Once Upon A Time. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

David was walking down the street feeling on top of the world, He had a pet Hook and a gullible boy, although he had to think of a way to tell Henry why Hook had "escaped" but he can figure that out later. As he was walking down the street someone grabbed his shoulder, startled he turned around to see none other than Rumpelstiltskin. 'Oh it's you' David said 'what do you want? 'I know the truth about everything' Rumple replied 'I know what happened to poor Henry that night and who did it, also how are Hooks balls doing? He asked sarcastically. David thought for a moment before responding. 'How? David not worried but feeling a little nervous, 'You didn't actually think I lost all my magic' rumple said 'that kind of power can never be destroyed or taken away' from me, but don't worry I'm not here to threaten you I'm here to make a deal'. 'What do you want? Asked David, 'I want Hook' Rumple said 'Give me the photos and tell him who his new boss is and I'll leave you to your lovely grandson. Since David had Henry and he could easily find a new toy he agreed. They shook hands and parted ways. Once Rumple had left David got out his phone and texted Hook, 'you belong to Rumpelstiltskin now pirate he has the photos as well, he wants you to meet him at his shop, NOW'.

When Hook got the message he nearly had a heart attack the man he had hunted and hated for countless years, has total control over him. Hook not seeing a way out of this, and the fact that he couldn't let Henry see him like that, he decided to go see Gold.

When Hook walked in the shop Gold was standing there waiting for him 'this is going to be fun' Rumple said, 'what do you want from me crocodile? Hook spat at him 'whatever I want' replied Rumple. And with a wave of his arm the pair of them stood completely naked in the middle of the shop, Rumple waved his arm again and the blinds closed and the door locked, Hook looked at the naked man in front of him and he was surprised by what he saw. Rumple had a toned body and was fairly fit for his age and his five inch flaccid but growing cock hung between his legs ending with an un-cut head curved to the left. 'Suck my dick' Rumple said straight to the point. If Hook was going to do this he wasn't going to give be a coward and give Rumple the satisfaction of calling him one.

Hook walked up to Rumple and dropped to his knees and in one swift motion engulfed all of Rumples cock in one go, Rumple was surprised he didn't put up more a fight and staggered back a bit but soon regained his balance. Hook sucked and sucked up and down the long shaft which has grown to a solid seven inches, Hook then grabbed the shaft with his hook and started rubbing it over Golds cock, with his left hand he cupped his balls and started to work them around his palm, and with his tongue Hook sucked on the head of his cock slipping his tongue in and around the foreskin earning more and more moans from Rumple. Again Hooks body betrayed him and he got very hard, when Gold saw this he pushed Hook roughly on to the ground. 'Who knew you would be so happy to please me' Rumple sneered 'I'm not' Hook replied 'I haven't even thought about you', 'Ah I see you were thinking about your great love Henry, or were you thinking about your first love, Baelfire' Replied Gold. Hook shuddered at the name he had been trying so hard to forget. 'How did you kn' started Hook but being quickly interrupted 'I'm the dark one, remember' Gold said, 'no' said Hook, 'Emma's the dark one now', 'True' replied Rumple 'but that doesn't mean I lost my dark one powers'. Hook was crushed, not only had he failed to stop the darkness, he was under the control of the most powerful man in existence.

'Now' said Gold 'I want you to fuck me, 'what? Asked Hook surprised 'you want me to fuck you', 'why not' replied Rumple 'just because I'm the most powerful man in the world I'm not allowed to get fucked'. Rumple waved his hand over Hooks penis, 'what did you just do' Hooks asked 'I enchanted you cock, so now you will only be able to cum when I say you can'. Rumple got on the floor into the doggy position and waited for Hook. Hook was hoping he might be able to finally give the crocodile some pain. Hook got behind Rumple and without warning slammed his cock into Rumples ass. Rumple lurched forward with a loud shout, Hook hoping it was causing him pain started to slam in and out of Rumple hard and harder each time Hook grunted every time he went in and Rumple moaned when he did.

After two hours of this Hook was exhausted He would have cum over an hour ago but with this spell he couldn't, Rumple just kept taking it, but Rumple knew Hook would not be able to last like this physically, he had only lasted this long because of the enchantment. So when Hook was deep inside Rumple he said you can cum. And instantly a river of cum flooded rumples ass. Hook screamed in pleasure finally being able to cum 'ahhhhhhhh' he screamed, 'mmmmmmm' Rumple moaned in response. Hook pulled out and collapsed backwards on the floor. Rumple then proceeded to get all the cum out into a big cup. When he was done he put the cup aside and stood in front of Hook, 'what's that for? Hook asked 'that doesn't concern you' Rumple replied 'now, Hook I know we have had our differences, but I know you genuinely loved my son and he genuinely loved you too' Hook sat up and started to tear up at the memory 'and since he's been gone' Rumple continued 'you have fallen in love with Henry, so I'm going to release you, delete the photos and wish you luck with Henry, I'm not all bad'. But before Hook could respond Rumple waved his hand and disappeared along with the cup, and Hook was standing there fully dressed again. Hook was so happy he couldn't contain himself, but then he remembered what Henry thought he did to him. So Hook decided his best option was to run and hide.

David was sitting alone in his apartment the girls were off on some new crazy adventure, but all of a sudden Rumple appeared in front of him. David jumped and nearly dropped the bowl of cereal he was holding. 'What are you doing here? David asked 'I know that you have a love of cum' Rumple replied 'so I wanted to give you a gift he said handing him the bottle of cum, 'Hooks? David asked 'yes' replied Rumple 'straight from my ass'. That surprised David but he didn't question it, 'Thank you' David said 'but why'. 'Just in case I ever need a favour in the future' said Gold. David agreed and Gold left. But instead of drinking it all like he normally would he wanted to start a collection, his mission was to get all the guys cum from the whole town. It was a big task but he was up for it.

That is the end of chapter 4 As always hope you enjoyed and let me know what you want to see next, I love to hear from you and will always respond, until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Upon A Grind

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Once Upon A Time. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

David made sure Henry was alone before he went to see him, he didn't want any distractions. It was about four in the afternoon when he saw Emma pull away from the house in her little bug, leaving Henry all alone. David walked up to the apartment and knocked on the door, Henry answered and when he saw David he smiled a little, 'what are you doing here? Henry asked 'are we off to see hook again? 'No' David replied 'I have some bad news, it turns out it wasn't Hook who hurt you that night'. Henry went pale with shock and anger. Henry was riddled with guilt after what he did to Hook on board the ship. 'How could you get this so wrong? Henry yelled 'I have to find him I have to apologise, is he still on the ship? 'No' said David 'I let him go when I realised'. Henry grabbed his coat from the wall ready to go out looking for Hook but David wasn't done, see for his collection he needed so cum, but he decided to start with Henry.

As Henry grabbed the door handle David jumped in front of him shutting the door and locking it. 'What are you doing? Asked Henry confused, 'you know Henry' David started 'I didn't know it was you when I started but when I did I never wanted to stop', 'what are talking about? Henry asked, 'I really thought were smarter than this Henry' David replied unbuckling his belt, 'No' Henry said 'you wouldn't have, you couldn't have'. 'Oh I did' said David unbuttoning his shirt 'and I'm about to do it again' Henry turned and ran but didn't make it five steps before he was pushed to the ground and felt a familiar knee on his back 'No, David please don't do this' Henry pleaded tears forming in his eyes, 'Don't worry, it won't hurt as much this time' David said taking out the gag he had used on the best night of his life and stuffing into Henrys mouth. Henry couldn't believe this was happening again but he knew David and he knew his strength, there was no way of escaping this, so Henry closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. David picked up Henry using only his right arm and with his left he released his monster cock from the confine of his underwear. Standing right there in the middle of the room Charming impaled Henry on his rock hard cock Henry couldn't help but yell in pain but he refused to cry. David bounced Henry up and down on his cock moaning all the time, after a while David remembered why he was here in the first place, to collect Henrys cum. So David started to jack off Henry while simultaneously fucking him, Not from David but from the stimulation Henry started to get hard. Henrys cock grew from a four inch flaccid to six inch rock hard cut cock, very good size for someone his age. Just as David was getting ready to get the cup to collect the cum, Hook burst into the room breaking the lock and handle and In one swift motion knocked David out with the side of his hook catching Henry as he fell.

Once Hook had got him dressed and calmed a bit, He explained to Henry again that it wasn't him and he would never do anything to hurt him. 'I know it wasn't you hook, and I can never express how sorry I am, I hate myself right now, I should have known' Henry begged for Hooks forgiveness. 'I know Henry and I would have done the same thing if I was in your position it's not your fault, I love-' Hook started but was too afraid to say it he couldn't handle rejection from Henry, after losing Baelfire Hook never wanted to go through that again so he stopped. 'I love that you didn't do any permanent damage to me' Hook laughed unconvincingly. 'Hook' Henry started 'were you just about to say I love-'but now Henry got interrupted by David starting to convulse on the ground, the pair nearly forgot that he was there, they looked at each other wandering what to do, 'we have to help' was Henry said and Hook agreed, even after everything he had done to them they still couldn't see someone suffer like that, when they got to David's body they were shocked to see the face looking up at them was not David's.

That's the end of chapter 5, thank you so much for reading, I wonder who is looking up at them, you'll just have to wait and see. Remember tell me what you want to see, loved the input so far. I'll write what you want to read. Thank you guys and I will see you in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Once Upon A Grind

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Once Upon A Time. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

As Hook and Henry looked down at the man they thought was David but instead looking up at them was none other than Pan. 'So, I guess my secrets out now' Pan said with his usual sly grin. Henry and Hook were speechless, but Henry was actually thrilled in a way, it wasn't his grandpa who had done all those terrible things. 'h-how did you-'Hook started but was quickly interrupted by Pan 'get out of Pandora's Box' 'yeah' Hook replied 'and where's David? Henry added. 'First of all' Pan started 'I was never in Pandora's Box, just before I was sucked in I switched into David's body and sent him into the box instead'. Henry was just at a loss of words poor David stuck in a box all this time. Pan then continued talking after letting that sink in, 'you know Henry' Pan said 'what? Henry replied, 'Hook is madly in love with you, he told me on the ship' Pan finished. Hook lunged at Pan grabbing his collar and putting his hook up to his throat, but Pan just vanished in a puff of green smoke with that same sly grin.

'Hook' Henry said 'is he telling the truth? Hook just stood there not turning around. 'Hook' Henry said again more aggressively, 'yes' Hook said 'yes, I've loved you since the day I met you, are you happy now'. Hook still stood there not having the guts to look at Henry, Henry walked up to Hook grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and kissed him, Hook was shocked was his one true love really kissing him, it didn't matter to Hook he just fell into the kiss and so did Henry. They were so caught in a moment of passion that they hadn't heard the door open. 'Ahem' coughed Emma which quickly woke the pair from their haze of passion. 'What is going on here? Asked Regina, 'it's a long story' Henry said to them.

It was the hardest thing Henry had ever done but he gathered Regina, Emma and Mary Margaret and he told them everything from where it all began to just half an hour earlier. The three were shocked, but naturally everyone's first thought was to release poor David. After Regina and Emma used both their magic together they managed to get the box and get David out once released, there was all the usual hugging, crying and relief. Then it was time for Henry to tell the story once again. By the end they were all ready to find and kill Pan. 'No' Henry said to them when they started making plans 'just let him go, it's over I don't want to think about it anymore', 'we can't just let this go' Emma said 'He can't get away with this' Regina added. 'Do what you want but I'm leaving this behind me right here and now' Henry said walking out the door. Emma started towards the door but Hook stopped her, 'mind if I get this one Swan? Hook asked. 'Go for it' Emma replied, Hook smiled at her and followed Henry out the door.

Although Emma found it a bit odd, when she walked in earlier and saw Henrys face when he was kissing Hook she accepted it, she could just see the live in the air. And it wasn't a problem for the rest because that kind of thing was very normal back in the enchanted forest. But that of course didn't stop David wanting to protect his grandson, and didn't stop Regina hating him for the possibility he could take Henry away from her.

Hook caught up with Henry on the street, 'hey wait up' he said, but Henry didn't say anything and then neither did Hook. After walking side by side for a few minutes Henry grabbed Hooks hand and interlaced his fingers with Hooks. Hook couldn't have been happier at this moment.

They walked hand in hand all the way down to Granny's and had a hot chocolate with cinnamon each, Hook wiping the foam off Henrys lip made both their hearts skip a beat. Henry wasn't sure about Hook, Henry had never thought about him that way but after everything he just felt himself drawn Hook. Whatever it was they both liked it. While at Granny's they talked about music, movies, books, Hook told Henry stories from his pirate days that he'd never told anyone and Henry told Hook his deepest secrets. They were still chatting away when they were interrupted by Ruby coming over to the table, 'were closing soon, guys' she said 'anything else I can get you? The boys were shocked at how quickly time had gone both looking up to the clock, 'umm, yeah can I get two hot chocolates with cinnamon to go? Asked Hook, 'coming right up' she replied. Once they got their drinks and had left the shop they started walking back to Emma's apartment, it was very cold and Henry hadn't brought a coat but Hook gladly took his off and draped it over Henrys back. When they reached the apartment Henry took off the coat and offered it back to Hook, 'Keep it' Hook said, Henry threw the coat over his shoulder 'I had a really good time tonight' Henry said 'so did I' replied Hook. Just as Hook leaned down to give Henry a goodbye kiss, the door flung open to reveal David standing in the doorway, and knowing if he wanted to get anywhere with Henry he had to be good, so he shrugged it off and stood back up, Henry laughed but David didn't stop Henry from jumping up and giving Hook a quick peck on the cheek before running off into the apartment, Hook stared after Henry with desire and longing to be near him again. 'Good night, Hook' David said with a smile 'goodnight grandpa' Hook replied with a grin, David just smiled and shut the door to be honest David was quite fond of Hook and was just happy Henry was happy. Hook stood there for a moment before turning and leaving.

And once again we have reached the end of this chapter, how cute are Hook and Henry, and Pan what a bastard right. Also I'm not entirely sure where this story is going so please let me know what you want to see. Anyway thank so much for reading make sure to email me with thoughts and feedback let me know what you want to see. Anyway I will see all you guys in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Upon A Grind

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Once Upon A Time. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

After a few more dates Hook and Henry were finally ready to take the next step in their relationship, but neither of them knew how to bring it up. So Hook thought he would go and see his friend Dr Whale, the pair had become quite close since Hook came to Storybrooke.

'So' Hook started 'I wanna fuck Henry', Whale was used to Hooks attitude so this statement didn't faze him. 'Do he want this? Whale asked, 'yeah I think so' Hook replied, 'well just do it then' Whale stated. 'It's not that simple' Hook started 'he's been through so much I don't want to do anything he's not comfortable with, I'm not sure how to start'.

Whale leaded Hook over to the couch sitting down next to him. 'Well' Whale started 'you should start by putting your hand on his knee like this'. Whale put his hand on Hooks knee. Whale continued 'then you should slowly slide your hand lower until it's touching his bulge'. Whale slowly slid his hand down resting it on Hooks growing bulge 'like this'.

Hook shifted uncomfortably 'I don't know if I should be doing this' Hook stated, 'do you want my help or not, besides if you don't do this you won't last long with Henry', 'well if you put it that way' Hook said lustfully his bulge growing bigger under Whales hand.

Hook pushed Whale back onto the couch and climbed on top of him sitting on his chest. Hook pulled out his rock hard cock and without warning slammed it into Whales mouth. Whale took it easily have had lots of practice in his previous life with his perfect brothers cock.

Hook leaned right over making sure to get as much of his cock into Whales warm throat, Hook moaned every time he thrusted into the hot doctor.

Hook pulled out after a minute not wanting to blow just yet. Hook got off of Whale and moved to the bottom of the lounge, Hook roughly pulled of Whales jeans and underwear, flipping Whale on to his stomach Hook buried his face into Whales ass.

Hook spread Whales cheeks wide slipping his tongue deep inside Whales ass. Whale moaned never having someone eat his ass before fucking him, Hook slurped at Whales hole until it was wet enough for what he wanted.

Hook leaned up and spread Whales cheeks wide, once open Hook slammed his entire cock up Whales ass, making the couch move and Whale scream in acceptance. Hook slammed into Whale hard and fast only slowing once to spit on his cock for more lube.

'AH…OH…YES' Whale moaned every time Hook thrust into him. Hook grunted every time his balls slapped against Whales ass. Whale bit into the cushion in front of his face to stop from screaming, he hasn't had a fuck like this in a long, long time.

Hook started to shake as his thrusts became erratic, getting close to blow his load, 'aaaaah' Hook moaned 'are you ready for my cum doctor slut', 'yes, give me that pirate cum' Whale moaned into the pillow. With on final push Hook exploded 'AAAAAHHHHH' Hook screamed as he unloaded his first load in weeks, 'YES' Whale screamed feeling his hole flooded by pirate seed.

Hook kept thrusting into Whale even after he had finished cumming, when he finally pulled out, Whales hole stayed open from the beating it took letting all of Hooks cum drip out right into Whales hand.

Hook flipped Whale over and tipped all the cum into Whales already open mouth, Whale happily swallowed all of the cum not wanting to waste a drop of this precious gift. 'How does feel to be bred by a pirate? Hook asked smiling wiping the sweat off his forehead, 'it's a feeling I'm gonna need to have again' Whale laughed standing up. 'haha, I think that can be arranged' Hook replied loving the idea of fucking the hot doctor again.

'Now' Hook started 'it's your turn', 'oh no that's okay' Whale replied, 'no its not' Hook replied getting onto his knees in front of Whale, Whales dick was fully erect, it had been since the time Hook got there. Hook stroked Whales dick looking up him, 'it's only fair' Hook said before taking the head of Whales cock in his mouth.

Hook guessed Whales cock was about 7 and half inches cut, a very nice size. Hook got to the base of Whales cock but pulled back choking and coughing, but that didn't discourage him, Hook went straight back to sucking. 'You really don't have to' Whale said even though he didn't want Hook to stop. Hook just kept sucking.

The next time Hook got to the base of Whales cock he chocked again but didn't pull off, he kept choking until he got used to it and was able to hold it in his mouth. Once Whale felt Hook choke on his cock that was it he exploded down Hooks throat, not even giving him a chance to refuse, not that he would have anyway. Hook stayed on Whales cock until Whale pulled out of him.

'OH…MY…GOD' Whale moaned 'no one has ever sucked my dick like that, thank you', 'no thanks necessary mate' Hook replied getting up wiping a drop of cum from his lip that came out with Whales cock back into his mouth swallowing.

After a while Hook left Whales house giving him a kiss on the mouth, which little did they was seen by someone across the street. Hook was feeling good and was looking forward to some time with Henry.

And that's the end of chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed, let me know what else you guys want to see, and who you want to be the guy across the street, it's up to you. Anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Upon A Grind

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Once Upon A Time. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

This chapter was requested by a reader, so I hope you all enjoy.

It was after lunch and Henry was sitting alone in his bedroom texting Hook about their date later tonight. Henry put down his phone when he saw Robin Hood walk into his bedroom with a sad look on his face.

'What's wrong? Henry asked 'is it my mum? Henry started getting nervous. 'No' Robin replied 'its Hook', 'what happened? Henry asked confused having just texted him. Robin took a seat next to Henry on his bed, 'I saw him kissing another man'.

'That's impossible' Henry stated 'you're making a mistake', 'I wish I was Henry' Robin responded 'I saw it with my own two eyes'.

Henry was at a loss for words, how could Hook do this to him. Henry wiped away a tear not wanting to cry in front of Robin.

'It's okay Henry, I'm here for you' Robin said putting his arm around Henrys back. Henry leaned into Robin's chest letting a few tears flow, 'maybe there's something you could do, that was equal to what he did' Robin put out there rubbing Henrys back.

Henry thought about it and came to the conclusion that that wouldn't be such a bad idea. He broke away from Robins embrace leaning up and kissing Robin.

Robin returned the kiss eagerly before throwing Henry onto the bed, straddling him and kissing him again.

Robin broke away from the kiss just long enough to rip his and Henrys shirts off. Robin felt up Henrys small chest with just 2 or 3 hairs growing from it. Henry did the same except Robins chest was big and strong and hard and with enough hair that it looked like Sherwood forest.

Robin leaned back down passionately kissing Henry, having a sword fight with their tongues.

They broke away from the kiss but never stopped groping each other's bodies, wanting to be closing to each other.

Robin stepped of the bed letting his jeans fall to floor, leaving Henry with full view of Robins 8 inch uncut cock.

'No underwear' Henry said looking at Robin 'it's almost like you wanted this to happen', 'no Idea what you're talking about' Robin replied with a smile. 

Henry moved to the edge of the bed where he could easily lean down and suck Robins cock. Henry grabbed the base of Robins cock pulling down the skin unsheathing his sword, which was quickly engulfed by Henry.

Henry slurped all over the first inch of Robin's cock having had not much experience with sucking dick. He used his right hand to stroke the rest of Robins cock and his left hand to grope Robins low hanging balls.

Robin put his hand on the back of his head enjoying the moment, for someone so young Henry could sure suck dick.

After a few minutes Robin pulled Henry of his cock, not wanting to cum too early. Robin pushed Henry onto the bed and yanked of Henrys pants leaving him in a pale blue pair of underwear.

Robin got onto the bed and leaned over Henrys small bulge before taking the bulge into his mouth and sucking Henry through the underwear.

Henrys already stiff cock rocketed to being as hard as a brick. Robin released the bulge from his mouth and pulled the waistband of Henry's underwear down.

When Henrys cock was freed it shot right up tapping Robin on the chin. Robin quickly engulfed the entirety of Henrys cock at once.

Henry had a slight spasm as he felt his cock be engulfed for the first time in his life. 'oh fuck me' Henry blurted out, 'maybe later' Robin briefly stopped sucking to respond.

As Robin continued to suck Henry, he ran his hands underneath Henry groping his ass, spreading his cheeks and squeezing each one.

Henry was in heaven and was quickly reaching his climax. 'Argh Robin stop' Henry moaned 'I'm gonna cum', Robin continued sucking as if nothing happened.

Henry tried to warn Robin once more 'Robin I'm gon-AAAAAAHHHHHH' but it was too late. Henry shot his relatively small load into Robin's mouth which was immediately swallowed.

'Oh…AH…my…AH…god' Henry gasped out between moans 'that was…AH…amazing'. 'Yeah it was' Robin replied.

Robin took a moment to breathe before he flipped Henry onto his stomach exposing his bare ass to Robin. 'Oh' Henry started 'listen I don't really know if I want to do this'. 'Come on Henry' Robin replied 'it the least you can do since I sucked your dick'.

'I sucked yours' Henry protested trying to turn over. Robin pushed him down 'don't worry Henry you'll like it eventually'. Robin spread Henrys ass revealing a hole that has been used before. Robin aimed his cock and slammed into Henry making the whole bed shudder forward banging against the wall.

Henry cried out but was quickly silenced by his own underwear being shoved into his mouth. Robin thrust deeper inside Henry pulled out slowly and slamming back in fast.

This was not the first cock Henry had taken so the pain was not immense but it still hurt. Henry couldn't believe this was happening again, but Henry couldn't deny his immediate erection when Robin slammed into him.

It was only a minute before Robin heard Henrys grunts turn into moans. Robin pulled the underwear out of Henrys mouth, 'FUCK ME HARDER' Henry screamed out.

Robin did as he was told and fucked harder and deeper and faster. 'I told you you'd like it' Robin leaned over and whispered into Henrys ear. 'Yeah well are you gonna keep talking about it or are you gonna fuck me' Henry smiled back.

'I'm gonna fuck you' Robin replied, 'then get on with it' Henry moaned.

Robin shut up and started to really fuck Henry. Pulling all the way out and thrusting back in before repeating the process. Henry moaned in time with the bed banging against the wall.

Robin's hair stuck to his forehead from the beads of sweat dripping down. 'FFFFFUCK' Robin moaned through gritted teeth 'take my sword you little fuck' Robin moaned. 'Fuck me Robin' Henry moaned in response.

After half an hour of thrusting and grunting, Robin was at that point. He pulled out of Henry leaving a big hole where his cock had just been. Robin flipped Henry over and moved up straddling his chest.

Robin jerked his cock for moment before exploding all over Henrys face and open mouth. The climax was brief but had enough cum that you could see more cum than Henrys face.

'Take my…AAAAHHHH…fucking cum you…ARGH…little bitch' Robin grunted. Henry moaned and licked his lips swallowing the mouthful he had. Robin leaned down and kissed Henry licking his own cum off Henrys face and swapping it between their mouths.

After both swallowing the cum they had the pair stepped off the bed. 'Sorry' Robin said 'about fucking you and calling you mean things', 'that's okay' Henry replied 'I did like it, and the stuff you called me was hot'.

Robin smiled and kissed Henry before Robin got dressed and left. Henry went and took a shower still wanting to go on that date tonight.

When Henry got out of the shower he almost had a heart attack seeing Pan laying on his bed. 'What do you want? Henry said angrily. 'That's not a very nice thing to say after all the fun we had'. 'You were pretending to be Robin' Henry said furiously having thinking he got fucked by the Pan again. 'No' Pan replied 'that was Robin, I was referring to out other times together'.

Henry was relieved to hear it was actually Robin but was still fuming about his previous encounters with Pan. 'WHAT DO YOU WANT? Henry yelled, 'nothing yet, but just know I'll always be near you, watching you, waiting' Pan replied before disappearing into a cloud of green smoke.

Henry ignored what Pan said not going to let him get control over his life, what could pan do that he hasn't already done.

And that's the end of the chapter, thank you so much if you made it this far. This chapter was requested by someone, so if anyone has any idea please let me know I love to know what you want to see. But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Upon A Grind

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Once Upon A Time. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

When Henry arrived at Granny's Diner for his date with Hook. Hook was already there waiting, Henry went in but could hold his fake smile. Hook got up when Henry walked in and motioned for a hug but Henry sat down straight away.

'Henry? Hook asked sitting back down 'are you okay? 'Not really' Henry responded. 'Why, what happened? Asked Hook reaching across the table and grasping Henrys hand.

'I know what you did' Henry stated pulling his hand away. 'What are you talking about? Hook asked nervously. 'You know what I mean' Henry said aggressively, 'how did you find out? Hook asked confused.

'Robin told me' Henry stated, 'How did Robin find out I slept with Whale? Hook said more confused than ever. Henry looked Hook in the eye for the first time since he arrived. 'You slept with Whale? Henry grunted through gritted teeth.

'What? Hook asked looking confused 'you just said you knew'. 'I meant I knew you kissed someone, but I didn't know it was Whale and I didn't know slept with him' Henry fumed. Neither of them were talking loudly but Henrys last comment turned a few heads.

'I can't be near you right now' Henry stood up and ran out the door closely followed by Hook. 'Henry stop' Hook yelled, Henry stopped and turned back to face Hook. 'Henry, I'm sorry, there is nothing I wouldn't do to take back what I have done, there is no one else for me, you are the only light inside my darkness Henry, Henry…I love you'.

Henry looked back at Hook his eyes glinting in the darkness, Henry didn't know what to say after all he had done the same thing but only because Hook did it, Henry argued with himself in his head.

Henry looked at Hook one last time 'if you love me why did you stray?

Henry turned back and walked away, Hook followed after him but was quickly stopped by Ruby who ran out after hearing their entire conversation with her wolf hearing. 'Hook stop' Ruby yelled putting a hand on his chest, 'I'm not giving up on him Ruby' Hook said determinedly pushing past Ruby.

'Hook this is not the way, he needs time' Ruby pleaded. Hook reluctantly backed down following Ruby back inside for a drink.

As Henry was walking home he got out his phone and texted Robin

 _ **Hey, feel like cumming over :) –**_ Henry

It was only 30 seconds before Henry got a reply

 _ **Ill pick you up at yours in 20 minutes, I have a friend who might like to join us if you're up for it :)**_ – Robin

Henry stopped walking and thought for a moment. His two sides were having a battle, on one hand he really wanted to meet up with Robin and the mystery guy, but on the other hand by doing this he's doing a lot worse than Hook did. Stuff it Henry thought Hook will understand.

 _ **Sounds great**_ – Henry

Henry continued on his walk home. When he arrived he waited out the front for Robin seeing as it took him about 15 minutes to get home. Robin arrived 5 minutes later. 'Hey Henry, ready to go' Robin announced himself, 'ready and waiting' Henry replied. Robin grabbed Henrys hand helping him up then walking off down the street.

They walked all the way to the forest both avoiding the subject of Hook, Robin heard from Regina that they had a date tonight and judging by Henry being with him it mustn't have gone well.

When Robin finally stopped walking Henry looked around not recognising the area he was in. 'Robin where are we? Henry asked quizzically, 'the forest Henry' Robin replied sarcastically.

Henry shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a nearby log, 'so where is this mystery guy? Henry asked

'I'm right here' said a man behind Henry, Henry jumped up and turned around staring straight into the eyes of Will Scarlet.

Henrys throat caught as he saw the sexy Will Scarlet standing in front of him, his tight white t-shirt clung to his and his skinny jeans let nothing hide away not that it would be easy to hide that thing anyway.

'Wow' said Will 'you said he was cute but damn I wasn't expecting this cute'. Henry smiled to himself hearing Will say he was cute. Robin smiled at Will walking up behind Henry placing his hands on his shoulders and lowering him to the ground.

Henry obediently went down without a word. Will swaggered over to Henry and unzipped his jeans letting his already hard cock spring from its confines hitting Henry across the cheek.

Henry leaned back shocked but quickly regained composure as he grabbed the shaft of Wills cock and lowered his mouth onto the head.

'Ahhh fuck matey' Will moaned in that amazing accent which made Henry lurch forward in pleasure which made Will moan even more. 'Fuck Robin you found a wild one' Will laughed bucking his hips.

'Wait till you fuck his ass' Robin replies, 'he takes dick in the ass as well' Will replied smiling. 'Like a champion' Robin replied.

Henry didn't know what he was doing, this wasn't him, how could have he have gotten so angry at Hook when he was about to do something so much worse. Henry didn't want to think about that now he'll figure out how to handle Hook later.

Robin went behind Will pulling off his shirt while kissing him on the neck, then Robin broke away pulling off his own shirt.

Robin hugged Will from behind his bare chest rubbing against Will's bare back, Robin attacked Will's neck with his tongue as Will threw his head back into the crook of Robins head.

Henry continued to gently bob up and down on Wills cock before Will got bored. Will grabbed the back of Henrys head and slammed him all the way down onto his 9 inch cut cock.

Henry spluttered and gagged but Will held him there, after a few more seconds Robin broke away from Wills next, 'remember Will he has to breath' Robin smiled, 'oh yeah shit sorry Henry' Will apologised letting go of his head.

'Haha that's fine' Henry laughed. Robin moved around in front of Will and dropped his pants to the ground letting his cock fly out.

'No underwear again' Henry laughed 'what's wrong with you two? 'Were merry men' Will said, 'yeah' added Robin 'were not used to this underwear you people have.

Henry smiled and turned his attention to the cock in front of him engulfing the familiar cock with fond memories of the last time. Robin moaned, 'Henry your mouth belongs on this cock'.

Robin fell to his knees as Henry got into the doggy position on the forest floor. By the time Will spoke again he was out of his remaining clothes. 'Time to see this ass of yours Henry' Will said walking around behind him.

Will got onto his knees behind Henry and leaned forward pulling off Henrys shirt, briefly stopping Robin's blowjob while the shirt went over his head, but Henry quickly resumed.

Robin kicked away his pants and shoes while Will yanked down and off Henrys pants, all while Henry tried to stay on Robins cock.

When they all regained positions Robin started to buck his hips more violently as he tended to do when he got into sex.

Will got into the doggy position behind Henry and grabbed onto Henrys thighs. Henry braced himself for intrusion but it was different kind of intrusion that he got.

Will pulled Henrys thighs and buried his face into Henrys ass, tongue first. Henry jolted forward as he felt the warm tongue easily slip into his ass.

Will made out with Henrys ass like his life depended on it, Will spread Henrys cheeks wide and slipped his tongue into Henry as deep as it could go.

Henry had never had his ass eaten and all he could say was that he didn't want it to stop. Henry was moaning and bucking his shoulders in pleasure which made Robin's cock feel so much better.

Henry threw his head back in ecstasy letting Robins cock fall from his mouth, 'holy fuck Will' Henry gasped, 'I know' replied Will with that devilish smile and a wink at Robin.

'Back to it' Robin said guiding his cock back into Henry's mouth. Will backed away take a few breaths of fresh air. Henry grunted at the sudden loss but was happy when he felt the intrusion he thought he was getting before.

Will ran his cock head over Henry's saliva filled hole, before pressing the head of his cock into Henrys ass slowly. 'You don't have to go slow' Robin explained, 'I was planning on it' Will replied smiling. Before Will even finished his sentence he slammed as hard and as fast as he could into Henrys unsuspecting ass.

Henry screamed around Robins cock and lurched forward, Will grabbed Henry by the thighs and slammed him back whenever he slammed forward so Henry's ass was at its fullest capacity.

'Haaaa, fucking hell' Will moaned in that amazing accent 'thank you so much Robin, no really, thank you, this is best ass I've ever had'. 'Robin smiled at him leaning forward and kissing him.

Will accepted the kiss and the pair had a sword fight with their tongues. Will continued to slam into Henry with all the strength he could muster, Henry was bouncing between the cocks like a ragdoll.

Henry was being fucked so hard from each end he thought he'd get slammed into himself like an accordion.

After a few minutes of relentless fucking, Will couldn't control himself much longer. He started thrusting erratically as beads of sweat dripping from his forehead and his chest became drenched.

'OOOHHH FUCK HENRY' Will yelled as he slammed Henry down one last time releasing his built up merry men.

Henry could feel the cum inside of him as Will unloaded 7 spurts of cum into his ass and pulling out so the last few shots landed on Henry's back.

Henry groaned at the sudden loss and missed the feeling of being filled. Robin watched on in ecstasy but heled himself together not wanting to cum until he had another go at that ass.

Will leaned forward and slurped up all the cum from Henrys sweaty back letting it mix in his mouth, Will leaned forward to meet Robin's waiting lips, the pair made out swapping the cum between their mouths before Robin had the majority of it.

With Will's cum still in his mouth he pulled out of Henry and pulled Henry up to his level and began making out with him. The pair swapped the Cum and saliva until it was all in Henry's mouth.

Henry swallowed the delicious mixture of Will's cum and spit, Robins spit and his own Spit and sweat. 'Yum, we should bottle that and sell it' Henry laughed.

The other two laughed as well before Robin moved around behind Henry. Robin flipped Henry onto his back on the damp ground. Robin pulled Henry's legs over his shoulders and lined up his cock with Henrys still slightly open cum leaking hole.

Robin steadied, aimed and Fired slamming into Henrys hole with more force than Will had, Robin's cock was smaller but not by much but even though it was smaller it was definitely thicker than Will's.

Henry grunted letting out a few yelps every now and then, as Robin thrusted his merry man into him.

Will's cum had made Henry's hole slick and warm which led to even more pleasure to the both of them.

'Ugh fuck yes' Henry moaned slamming his head back into the cool dirt. Will got tired of watching and decided to join in.

He made his way over to Henry and got on his stomach and started kissing up and down Henry's body. Henry was in sensory overload, Will bit down hard on each of Henrys nipples earning a yelp from him each time.

Will smiled as he kissed his way to Henry's cock which had been harder than ever before in his life, Will stroked it for a second before easily engulfing it into his mouth.

Henry moaned as Will bobbed up and down on his cock. Henry grabbed onto the back of Will's hair and slammed him down harder, which Will easily took, this wasn't his first time giving a rough blowjob.

Robin smiled to himself seeing Henry getting some backbone. Robin pulled back Henry's thighs as he slammed forward just like Will had done earlier.

'Oh fuck daddy' Henry moaned without thinking. When Robin heard the words escape Henrys mouth he exploded instantly, filling Henrys hole with the second load that night.

'Fuck yes son' Robin moaned back as he bred Henry's hole. Henry couldn't control himself, the feeling of Robins cum in his ass and Robin calling him son was more than enough to cause his own explosion.

Henry exploded 5 huge spurts of cum down Will's mouth who was shocked but greedily swallowed. Will released Henry's cock from his mouth letting a couple more spurts of cum splatter against his cheek.

Robin grunted as he finished unloading into Henry pulling out his cock with a river of cum falling from Henry's ass.

Robin reached over to Will and pulled his face into a kiss, Robin made sure to lick of Henry's cum before swallowing it along with Will's tongue.

The pair broke away rising to their feet, each grabbing one of Henry's hand and pulling him up as well.

The three of them rubbed each other's bodies and especially Henry's back getting of all the dirt and grass that had stuck to their sweaty bodies.

'That was great' Henry said, 'better than great' Will added, 'incredible' Robin continued.

The three of them gathered their clothes and got dressed before walking back into town, but they were stopped by Will.

'Oh shit, I forgot my belt, you guys keep going, I'll get it', Robin and Henry agreed and kept walking while Will turned back.

Robin walked Henry all the way back home talking about their experience. The pair were laughing and walking until they ran into Hook who was waiting outside Henry's house.

'I'll catch you later' Robin said to Henry as he jogged off into the opposite direction. Henry didn't reply. He was too focused on the talk he and Hook were about to have.

Back in the woods Will was at the scene of the best night of his life. Will didn't actually wear a belt today that was just an excuse for the other two.

Will walked around to the side of tree nearby and started to climb, when he reached the branch he wanted, he grabbed the camera he had set up earlier before making his presence known, Robin was getting slack with hearing being in this town so long.

Will checked the camera and it was still recording, 'thank god it didn't go off' Will said to himself before scaling back down the tree and off on his way home.

And that's the end of the chapter, I'm sorry it's taken so long I'm trying to get them out sooner but get writers block constantly. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always I love to hear what you guys think and what you want to read. Anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Upon A Grind

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Once Upon A Time. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **I know, I know, I hate me too, this has taken way too long to update. I've recently got this annoying thing called a job which is taking up a lot of my time, and I'm also in the middle of other stories, while trying to write my own novel. But I'll try harder, I'm not done with this story yet and I hope you are all still enjoying it as well.**

Hook rose to his feet, his cheeks stained with what Henry guessed were tears. Henry felt a lump rise in his throat at the sight of him.

'Henry' Hook said softly with a catch in his throat. Henry didn't know what to say, this was so much worse than what Hook did to him, how could he be angry at Hook for the same thing he did.

'Henry' Hook said again gazing into Henry's eyes, 'I…I'm sorry' Henry stuttered out.

Hook closed his eyes tight, willing for the tears in his eyes not to fall, Hook subdued them but he knew they'd be back.

'Henry, you have nothing to be sorry about' Hook reassured him, 'no' Henry said stepping back defensively, when Hook tried to touch him 'I do, what I did was so much worse than what you did'.

Hook stepped back, 'no Henry, I think that you just aren't ready for a serious relationship' Hook kept talking before Henry could respond, 'and I don't think I am either, Henry you are still so young, you haven't experienced enough, I know you've obviously dealt with a lot in your life already, but you haven't experienced the fun, you haven't experienced enough wild sex with men you don't know'. Hook smiled at Henry but his eyes were full of sorrow.

Hook continued talking, 'and I just don't think I'm ready for y…you'. Henry had tears gently streaming down his face matching the ones streaming down Hook's.

Hook reached over and touched Henry's cheek wiping away a tear, Henry didn't back away he just let Hook touch him.

'Killian' Henry whispered out, 'don't leave me'. Hook looked up at the sky blinking hard, stopping the tears.

Killian leaned near Henry and kissed him on the mouth, gently but Henry could feel the finality in it. 'We need time apart before we can spend time together' Hook whispered.

Hook straightened, turned around and walked away. Henry stood there his glassy eyes glittering in the moonlight.

Will Scarlet was sitting alone in his bedroom gently stroking his cock, Will had already put the video of the previous night onto his T.V and was enjoying re-living the moment before there was knock on the door.

Will stood up and went to answer the door totally naked, he had no shame and loved to see people in awkward situations.

Will opened the door and was greeted by none other than the notorious villain Pan who pushed right past Will into the room not even giving his naked body a second glance.

'Come in' Will said sarcastically pretending to look at someone outside before slamming the door shut and turning to face Pan.

'So' Will started 'who are you? 'That's not important, what is important is that you give me that little video you made last night' Pan stated, 'umm I don't know how you know about that but why should I give it to you? Will asked amused.

'It's not important how I know about it, but again what is important is that I get the tape, so let's cut to chase, what do I have to do to get it? Pan asked seductively gently reaching out and sliding his hand over Will's muscular arm.

Will looked at the hand on his arm and back into the eyes of Pan who met his gaze. Will put his hand onto Pan's shoulders and instead of pulling him forward he pushed him down to his knees, Pans eyes were level with the head of Will's cock.

Pan knew he could get the tape with a wave of his hand but sometimes not using magic was even more fun than using it. Pan grasped the base of Will's huge cock with his palm and engulfed Will's cock reaching his own hand in one movement.

Will had to hold his arms out for balance as he slightly staggered back at the skill of Pans throat. Pan effortlessly swallowed the entirety of Will's cock bobbing back and forth in rhythm.

Will had his hands on the back of Pan's head and pushed his head forward as he bucked his hips forward, ensuring Pan was getting every millimetre possible.

After a few minutes Will broke away not wanting to end the party so soon, Pan sat back on the floor without even puffing like he hadn't been choking on a cock seconds earlier.

'Your fucking good at this' Will said puffing a little bit, 'so can I have the tape now? Pan asked uninterested in compliments. 'Just one more thing' Will said with a smile. Pan knowingly smiled back as assumed the doggy style position, Pan waved his hand and was suddenly as naked as Will was.

'Fuck that's awesome' Will said smiling, Pan smiled but didn't say anything as Will got on his knees behind him. 'Fuck mate you look tight' Will said spreading Pans ass cheeks and examining his hole.

'Yeah, I know' Pan stated, Pan had been loosened over the years but magic can be used for a lot of things including keeping things tight.

Will smiled at what a good deal he was getting, fucking this hot kid for a tape that he already had copies of.

Will shuffled forward and lined his cock up with Pans tight hairless hole, Will spread Pans cheeks slightly before slamming into Pan with such force that even Pan felt a tinge of pleasure.

Pan's tight ass immediately engulfed Will's cock enveloping it in a warm juicy hole that was so tight it was as if it had never been used. Will grunted like a dog in heat as he sweated over Pans back.

Pan glanced at his watch for a moment wondering when this would be over, it's not that Will wasn't hot and it wasn't that the sex was bad, but it was the fact that Pan had lost the feeling of any intimacy long ago, sex was more business to him than pleasure, not that he didn't enjoy it though.

Will lasted for about thirty minutes before he couldn't take it anymore, Will got close to the edge before pulling out of Pan and flipping him over onto his back, Will shuffled forward and straddled Pans chest.

Pan looked up into Will's lust filled eyes and put his best act on in returning them. Will stroked his cock furiously over Pans face, it only took a moment before Will exploded his huge load over Pans face, the first few shots flew onto the carpet above his head but the rest splattered his face and hair.

'UGH…UGH…UGH' Will grunted loudly as he jerked his convulsing cock, 'OOOOOOOH YEAH, big boy shoot that big load all over my face' Pan moaned seductively, Wills mouth formed an O shape as his body calmed down.

Will rolled off of Pan onto his back beside him as Pan licked and swallowed the cum he could reach with his tongue letting the rest stay plastered on his face and hair.

'Fuck' Will said exhausted, his chest glistening with sweat, Pan rolled his eyes, the only sweat on his body was what rubbed off from Will. 'The tape' Pan stated, 'fuck…umm…right yeah it's on the USB in the T.V' Will said gesturing his hand towards the general vicinity.

Pan stood up and waved his hand returning all his clothes as he reached behind the T.V and took the USB. 'Thanks' Pan smiled at Will still on the floor as he exited the house Will's cum still covering his face.

 **And that's the end of the chapter, again I'm so sorry it takes me so long to update, I've started too many stories and it's hard to keep track. I'll try and update as soon as I can assuming people are still enjoying the story, so make sure you put pressure on me in the comments, tell me what you liked or didn't like and what you want to see in the future.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Once Upon A Grind

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Once Upon A Time. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **I've been so busy, I sort of had to get a second job so I rarely find time to write, but I do love writing and I really try to get these chapters out when I have the time. So after so long I have finally written another one I really hope you enjoy it because if you don't then (awkward).**

Henry had just stumbled his way back into his house after another night on the town, ever since Hook left him Henry took his advice, he did need to have more wild sex with random guys.

By this point Henry had been with a fair number of random guys, he was with jiminy cricket, little john, Anton the giant, that one night with the seven dwarfs and not to mention a bunch of random villagers from the enchanted forest who were more than happy to pound the son of the evil queen.

Henry bounded up the stairs, and jumped onto his bed a little bit of cum oozing out of his ass from the guy at the bar.

He put his hands behind his head satisfied for another night. But as much as Henry tried to hold it back tears formed in his eyes.

He hated this, he hated who he's become, 'Hook, I miss you' Henry sobbed quietly to himself. Henry allowed himself a few minutes of weakness before sitting up and wiping away his tears.

And just in time too, not a minute later Hook burst into his room, 'Hook what are you doing he-' Henry's words were quickly cut off by Hooks mouth pressed against his own.

Henry tensed for a second but quickly recovered letting himself fall into the kiss. But something was different, Hook was different, Henry could feel Hooks power in the kiss.

Henry put his hands onto Hooks chest and pushed him away, 'Hook why are you here? you said you wanted nothing to do with me' Henry looked at Hook, his eyes seemed darker, he gave off an aura of danger.

'I never said that now did I lad' Hook argued, 'I said you weren't ready, but I never stopped watching you and as it seems you've been getting around town well enough on your own hey, but that stops now'.

'What's happened Hook, you're different, somethings changed' Henry said staring at Hook. 'Aye that it has lad, you see matey, I remember what happened back in Camelot' Hook finished his sentence by staring straight into Henry's eyes.

It didn't take long for Hook to return all of Henry's memories. 'Anyway' Hook started 'let's get back to it'. Hook grabbed the back of Henry's head and pulled him to his own, kissing Henry deeply, but not passionately like he used to.

This wasn't Hook, this was the dark one in Hooks body.

Hook could feel Henry pulling away, 'what's wrong lad, afraid you won't like me now, or afraid you'll like me to much'.

'Shut up and kiss me dark one' Henry groaned pulling Hook closer to himself. Hook ran his hook over Henry's body stopping at the back of Henrys neck.

When Henry looked down he wasn't wearing a shirt, instead its shredded remains littered the floor, Hook grabbed Henry's head biting his bottom lip and pulling away before slamming their mouths back together.

This may not be the Hook Henry remembered but this was a version of him and that was enough for Henry.

Henry groped at Hooks body trying to tear away clothes but there were a lot of layers. 'Hook' Henry said breathlessly 'Aye' Hook said, 'I don't know how to undress you' Henry said awkwardly, 'oh right yes the layers are a bit much sometimes' Hook grinned wickedly.

Hook waved his hand and with a puff of red smoke he was bare-chested, a treasure chest of hair centred his torso, his bottom half was covered by a pair of tight leather pants that expertly showed of Hook's bulge.

Henry was about to dive in when his door burst open.

'Robin' Henry exclaimed, 'Thief' Hook said 'When I finished with the boy you were my next visit, you stole Henry from me and now you're going to pay'. 'Henry are you okay? Robin asked concerned 'I'm fine Robin' Henry smiled.

Robin looked at Henry for a moment before raising his bow towards Hook. 'Get out of here and leave my son alone, Henry, leave Henry alone' Robin stuttered but recovered.

Hook awkwardly looked at Henry and Robin before giving a slight cough. 'Anyway' Hook started but finished with a wave of his hand freezing Robin.

'Robin' Henry yelled running over to him and placing himself between Robin and Hook. 'So I see the Believer has become quite attached to the outlaw' Hook snickered grinning devilishly.

'Hook, this isn't you, let Robin go' Henry pleaded, 'Aye but alas Henry this is me, the real me, I was so blinded by my love for you I forgot who I was, but now I can see clearly' Hook explained.

'No' Henry started 'I don't believe that, the real you wouldn't hurt anyone, this is the person you used to be, be the person I fell in love with. Be the person I want to be with', a single tear fell down Henry's cheek as he reached his hand out and placed it over Hook's heart.

Hook looked down at Henry's hand then to his pleading eyes. Hook's stubborn angered face faltered, his lip trembled and his eyes blinked. But just for a second.

Hook waved his hand and in a puff of red smoke he was gone. Robin was unfrozen and Henry was reclothed.

'Robin we have to help him' Henry cried embracing Robin his head pressed against his chest. 'I know Henry, I know' Robin soothed him. To be perfectly honest Robin didn't want to save Hook, Robin wanted Henry all to himself. But if saving Hook made Henry happy it would make him happy.

'Henry, Emma filled us all in on what happened in Camelot, all we need now is your help' Robin explained.

It was a battle but it looked like they were going to lose, Charon the ferryman was coming out of the mist towards the shore where the heroes were surrounded by Hook and the dark ones.

'HOOK' Henry yelled 'Please don't do this', 'No I need my revenge boy, but think about it this way, at least you'll have Robin with you in HELL' Hook shouted.

Henry started to move towards Hook before Robin grabbed his arm, 'Henry no, he's too dangerous' Robin pleaded with him.

Henry shook his shoulder out of Robin's grip, 'He won't hurt me Robin' Henry explained.

Henry walked towards Hook, he could see the darkness in his eyes, and he could see this wasn't his Hook.

'Killian' Henry started 'you can't do this to me, I don't want to lose you. You are the light in me and I know I'm the light in your darkness, you said that to me before. I know the real you is in there Killian'.

'There's nothing you can do little boy' Nimue snickered behind hook 'it's too late'.

Henry didn't break eye contact from Hook, 'Trust me' he started again 'trust, me, Hook, look into my eyes' For a moment everything was quiet, all Henry could see was Hook and all Hook could see was Henry.

Hook faltered his glare and his eyes softened, 'I'm sorry Henry' Hook said, his eyes glistened with tears in the moonlight.

Hook turned to face the dark one, Excalibur appearing in his hands, 'What are doing? Nimue questioned her eyes showing worry.

'What I should have done to begin with, destroying the darkness' Hook raised the sword above his head. The darkness sprung from the bodies of the dark ones being drawn in by Excalibur.

The dark ones were gone but the sword was shaking, it had a glow on it. They wouldn't be trapped for long. 'You need to destroy the darkness once and for all' Hook cried 'Henry let me die a hero'.

Hook thrust the sword at Henry who had no choice but to grab it. 'Hook I can't lose you' Henry choked out, 'you have to Henry, this is the only way' Hook was in pain, his eyes were red and tears stained his face.

Henry looked back at his family, Charming had Snow pressed against his body, Regina and Emma were ready to fight but had tears forming in their eyes. And there was Robin, standing there looking at Henry with his bow lowered to his side. Robin gave Henry a simple nod, which was all Henry needed.

Henry looked into the eyes of Hook before whispering 'I love you'. Henry pushed the sword forward, stabbing Hook through the heart. Henry could swear he saw a rush of relief wash over Kilian's face, before the pain set back in.

Hook dropped to his knees, then his back, Henry kneeled down beside him clutching his hand. Henry looked into Hook's eyes, it was Hook, the real Hook this time.

Henry pushed the hair from Killian's forehead, his hand coming to a rest on Hook's cheek.

'Goodbye' Killian spluttered out before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Emma returned to her usual outfit the darkness finally escaping her body.

Henry was alone on the ground clutching at a hand that wasn't there anymore. Henry could hardly breath, his eyes were blinded by tears.

Robin rushed to Henry's side pulling Henry into his body and cradling him. Henry's breath returned to normal, but he was just staring into nothing, his whole world was gone.

Hook was gone.

 **And that's the end of the chapter, again I'm sorry it took so long and I'm also sorry there was no sex in the chapter, but I feel like this was important to the story but there will be sex in the next chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the story I was up all night writing it and rewriting it, trying to get it perfect, I just hope you enjoy it. This time the next chapter will up within a week of this one I promise. I have already written part of it and will finish it shortly.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-LAG**


	12. Chapter 12

Once Upon A Grind

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Once Upon A Time. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **As promised I have written another chapter, but this one will not focus on Hook and Henry as much because to be perfectly honest I don't know where their relationship is going right now. If you have any suggestions I'd love to know what you think.**

 **Also I'm not going to go into too much detail from actual storylines from the show, I do take a lot of the same and change the characters. But if you read this, you probably watch the show so you know what happens between the action without me having to write it all down.**

Robin carried Henry all the way home, Henry was completely silent, tears softly falling from his face staining Robin's shirt.

Charming offered to carry him but Robin refused. Henry's eyes were open but they were empty, just staring into the darkness, by destroying the darkness, Henry snuffed out his light.

When they got home Robin carried Henry up the stairs to his room, the others waited downstairs. Emma and Regina wanted to go but since Robin had him they let him go.

Robin gently lowered Henry onto his bed, 'Henry' Robin whispered clutching Henry's hand in his own. 'I-' Robin started but paused before continuing 'I love you Henry' Robin leant down and gave Henry a soft kiss before pulling away and heading downstairs.

Henry covered his eyes as he started to sob quietly.

'We have to do something' Robin said when he got downstairs, 'obviously' Regina argued, 'but what' Emma added.

'Well that parts easy' Gold said appearing out of nowhere, the group jumped back in surprise. 'How did you do that? Charming questioned.

Rumpelstiltskin explained how the darkness was never destroyed it was simply channelled into him.

'How could you do that? Snow started 'how could you do that to Belle? 'That is none of your concern, but what is your concern is what to do about Henry' Gold stated.

'You said that was easy' Regina said, 'what can we do? Emma asked.

'Hook' Gold started 'I know how to bring him back'. 'Impossible' Regina snickered, 'not impossible dearie, just not very easy' Gold smiled.

'Even if it was possible' Charming started 'why would you want to help get Hook back'.

'Believe me, I don't, but what I do want is Henry to be happy, you see believe it or not dearies, he's my family and I want him to be happy, and if Hook is his happy ending, I'm going to help him get it' Gold explained.

The news of the possibility of bringing Hook back made Henry jump into action, they had never seen him so determined in his life. They just hoped they could do it.

The next day the heroes and Rumple were standing at the same lake they lost Killian, Gold slit his hand letting the blood pool in his hand before letting slip through his fingers into the water.

The blood rippled the lake and on the other side, the fog rolled in bringing Charon the ferry man.

Once on board as much as he tried not too Henry drifted off to sleep on the bottom of the ferry, Robin keeping a close watch on him.

Henry woke up back in Storybrooke, in his castle, the one Regina tore down after the storm years earlier. Henry sat up looking around, but there was no one there.

Until someone tapped him on the shoulder, Henry jumped around and was face to face with his father.

'DAD' Henry yelled hugging his father, 'Hey kid' Neal smiled holding his son. 'We don't have a lot of time Henry' Neal said pulling Henry off him. 'How is this possible, where are we? Is this a dream?' Henry questioned.

'Were somewhere Henry, but I came here to tell you not to go into the underworld, it's too dangerous' Neal warned, 'I would have come after you if we knew it was an option back then, I'm sorry dad' Henry apologised.

'No Henry that's okay I wouldn't have wanted you to come after me, not if it meant putting you or your mother in danger' Neal stopped Henry from trying to apologise.

'Dad I have to go get him' Henry said, 'yeah I know' Neal started 'but I had to try'.

Henry looked into the eyes of his father, 'Dad, are you happy? Henry said so quietly you could barely hear it, 'yeah buddy, yeah I'm happy' Neal smiled.

Neal could see in Henry's face he was holding something back, 'Henry buddy, it doesn't matter what you say or do here, this isn't the real world, it doesn't count'. Neal was putting down very subtle hints.

Ever since Neal died he watched over Henry, so he knew exactly what his son had been up to. And he if he was gonna be dead forever then he wanted his son while he could.

Henry tentatively leaned forward and kissed Neal, who immediately pulled him onto his lap, kissing him back with passion.

Neal broke the kiss for a second to speak 'I was hoping you were gonna do this' Neal smiled briefly before banging their mouths back together.

Neal grinded Henry on his lap, his cock making an outline in his pants that rubbed against Henry's ass.

Neal ripped off Henry's shirt before pulling of his own. Neal pulled Henry against his body, Henry's smooth chest rubbing against his hairy body.

Neal used one hand to grab the back of Henry's body pulling him close to himself and his other hand to undo his belt.

Henry hopped off Neal's lap so he could take off his pants, Henry followed suit pulling down his own pants.

'Come here' Neal said to Henry, Henry walk the few steps to his father and dropped to his knees. Henry groped his father's cock through his underwear.

Henry kissed his father's cock through his underwear. 'ARGH FUCK SON' Neal groaned running his hand through Henry's hair messing it all up. There was a small wet patch forming on Neal's underwear.

Henry grabbed the waistband of his dad's underwear and slowly pulled them down. Neal's cock sprung from its confines, slapping Henry in the face. It wasn't as big as Hook's but it was bloody close to it.

It was a beautiful cut cock, such a shame Neal died, this cock could have made a lot of people very happy

Henry smiled as he reached his hand out stroking Neal's cock, Henry looked into his father's eyes as he flicked his tongue out at slobbered over the head of Neal's dick.

'Fuck' Neal groaned 'suck the cock that made you'. Henry lifted his head up and went down on Neal's dick getting as deep as he possibly could.

Neal was ready to cum immediately, after being dead so long he forgot what a real person felt like. But he held the cum at bay willing himself to last just a little bit longer.

Henry stroked what he couldn't fit in his mouth and bobbed on what he could. Neal grabbed the back of Henry's head and forced him to base of his cock. Henry was coughing and spluttering but Neal held him there.

After a few more seconds Neal let go of Henry who backed up and coughed for air. 'Shit sorry Henry' Neal started 'it's been so long, I got carried away, I'll ease up if you can't take it'.

Henry felt like he had something to prove, he wanted to make his father proud and this might be the only way and the only chance he'll ever get. 'No dad I can take it, I can take it' Henry said to his father.

Neal had never been prouder of Henry, Neal placed his hands on the back of his son's neck and guided it towards his cock. Henry opened his mouth as Neal slowly slid his cock down Henry's throat.

Neal face fucked Henry for a good ten minutes and Henry, who was choking most of the time, still took everything his father threw at him.

But Neal couldn't last any longer, 'Oh god yes son, suck daddy's dick, just like your mother used too' Neal groaned starting to thrust into Henry's mouth for the last time.

When Neal's entire cock was down Henry's throat he held it there. The tightness of Henry's constricting warm throat was the final push for Neal.

Neal exploded his built up load deep down Henry's throat, Henry had no other choice but to swallow. 'AAARRRGGGHHH FUCK YES TAKE IT, TAKE IT ALL' Neal grunted loudly.

Henry was actually getting close to passing out due to lack of air so he had to push Neal away. When Neal felt Henry pushing, he slowly pulled away.

Henry took a minute to breathe deeply getting some much needed oxygen, after that he walked up to his father.

'You're fucking incredible' Neal smiled pulling Henry into a hug 'my hero' Neal added.

Henry looked into his father's eyes, closed his own and kissed him.

When Henry opened his eyes, he wasn't looking at his father, he was looking at Robin, Henry darted his eyes around and saw he was back on the boat. Robin was holding Henry in his arms, Henry's head pressed against Robin's chest.

Henry could definitely feel something long and hard under him and he didn't think it was Robin's bow, but he decided not to say anything.

Robin looked down into Henry's eyes, and was about to speak before Gold interrupted from the front of the ferry.

'Were here, welcome to the underworld ladies and gentleman'.

 **And that's the end of the chapter, I'm glad I actually got another one out relatively close to the last one. And believe it or not I have also started writing the next chapter. So I'm going to try and stay on top of things and get more chapters out as long as people still want them.**

 **Also if there are any storylines or characters or anything that you would like to see, please let me know I love trying to incorporate what you want to see.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-LAG**


	13. Chapter 13

Once Upon A Grind

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Once Upon A Time. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **To 'Woozy' thank you for your comment, although it's not Henry I hope you still enjoy this chapter.**

The underworld was not quite what they expected, it was Storybrooke, or as some would say Underbrooke, but the town was different, the giant clock knocked down, windows were boarded up, cars stripped for parts.

And the biggest change of all was the sky, it was red, causing the town to be covered in a red dead shuffled along the footpath, looking ahead with sullen faces.

'Ok' Charming started, 'we need to split up and find Hook. Emma can go with Regina, Snow can come with me, Robin can go with Henry and Gold can go with…ahhh', 'myself' Gold finished Charming's sentence, 'yeah' David said.

Snow and Charming searched all the way to the boat docks, hoping Hook might be near the ocean. Hook was nowhere to be seen, but there was a man who was effortlessly lifting giant anchors, and massive chunks of cement.

'I could do that if I wanted too' Charming said to Snow puffing out his chest. 'Yeah okay charming' Snow smiled as she started to walk towards the man.

When they got closer Snow spoke first, 'excuse me sir' Snow said kindly, the man turned. Snow was about to speak before she stopped to look at the man more closely.

'Herc' she questioned, Hercules perked up hearing his old nickname, 'it's me, Snow' Snow said. 'Snow White' Hercules smiled, 'yeah it's me Herc' Mary smiled moving forward.

Hercules dropped the anchor he was carrying causing a small crack in the dock. Hercules hugged Snow before kissing her on the mouth.

'Wow' Snow started 'should have mentioned, this is my husband' Snow said gesturing to Charming who gave a small awkward wave. 'Oh…My…God' Herc said 'I am so sorry, I just thought, never mind, I'm really sorry'.

Snow smiled 'it's okay really. Charming, this is Hercules'. Charming reached out his hand which Herc shook, charming smiled but made a mental note to check for a broken hand later.

Hercules then realised something, 'wait if you're here then that must mean', Snow realised what he meant 'oh no no were still alive, we came down here with our grandson to find his boyfriend, which reminds me have you seen a pirate with a Hook anywhere around here'.

'Grandson' Herc questioned, 'long story' David interrupted.

'Ok umm no sorry I haven't seen him' Herc said. 'That's okay' Snow smiled starting to walk off. Charming thanked Herc before running to catch up with Snow, 'Hey Snow' Charming started 'I'm gonna stay with Hercules for a bit, see if I can find out some more about this place were in, go find Emma and help her'.

Snow agreed she didn't really want to see Hercules that much. It hurt too much seeing someone she knew here like this.

Once Snow was gone Charming walked back over to Hercules. 'Do you want to talk about what just happened Herc' Charming said over pronouncing his name.

'Yeah I'm really sorry about that if I knew she was married, I never would ha-' Charming cut of Herc 'not that, I meant do you want to talk about why you kissed her and not me' Charming said jealously.

'Oh umm I don't know you' Herc said confused. 'No but when I saw you lifting those anchors, the concrete, your muscles, your uh' Charming started getting lost in his thoughts before becoming silent just picturing Herc in his mind.

'Charming' Herc said, David blinked before waking up from his daydream, 'yeah umm sorry, I should go' David apologised.

Charming started to turn before Hercules grabbed his shoulder turning him around. Herc grabbed Charming's shoulders and pulled their bodies together, the lips crashing in the middle.

Charming wrapped his arms around Hercules kissing him deeply.

Hercules picked up Charming effortlessly, 'it's nice to get swept off of my feet for once' David said putting his arms around Hercs neck and resting his face on Hercs chest.

Hercules carried Charming onto a nearby ship all the way down to the captains sleeping quarters. Hercules threw Charming onto the bed.

Charming shuffled to the head of the bed as Hercules stood at the front. Charming pouted his lips and seductively stroked his leg begging for Herc to come to him.

Hercules raised his arms into the air and flexed his muscles so hard the buttons on his vest popped off. Hercules washboard abs were visible in the gap of his vest.

'What are you waiting for tiger? Charming smiled seductively, 'I prefer Lion' Herc smiled before getting on the bed.

Charming unbuttoned his shirt letting it part across his own abs. Hercules slowly crawled towards Charming. Starting at his shoes Herc slowly pulled them off before slowly pulling Charming's socks off.

Hercules held up David's foot like Cinderella's and gently kissed the top of his foot, Hercules did the same with the other foot making David's toes curl.

Hercules slowly moved up David's leg rubbing along his jeans, Herc gently unfastened Charming's belt, pulling one end until it was free, Hercules flung it off the bed near David's shoes and socks.

'You don't know how much I need this' Charming moaned 'Snow hasn't been putting out'. 'Yeah she was like that when I was alive' Herc smiled looking into David's eyes.

Hercules unbuttoned Charming's jeans before slowly pulling down the zip revealing a pair of tight pale blue underwear, 'Aren't these a little tight' Herc laughed pulling on the waistband before letting it smack back against Charming. 'They're ah not mine' Charming gave small half laugh.

Herc pulled on David's jeans attempting to get them off but instead accidently ripped them in half. 'Ooops' Herc smiled innocently, 'god you're hot' Charming muttered.

Hercules rubbed up and down Charming's bare legs letting his hand rest on his waist. Herc gripped the waistband of Charming's underwear and this time carefully pulled them down and off.

When Charming's sword was unsheathed it stood tall and proud a weapon any prince should be proud of.

Herc started on Charming's big balls, sucking them into his mouth and twirling them around with his tongue, Charming gripped the bed sheets for support, 'FUCK HERCULES' Charmed gasped.

Herc let David's balls pop out of his mouth one at a time before slowly kissing and sucking his way up Charming's shaft.

Herc kissed and sucked on the head of David's cock for minute before slowly going down. Herc effortlessly took inch after inch until he was at the base of Charming's cock.

David was frozen in pleasure, his knuckles going white from gripping the sheets so hard. Hercules stayed in that positon for a good few minutes, not having to breath really had advantages.

Hercules swirled his tongue around the base of David's cock with the rest of his cock down Herc's throat.

Charming willed himself not to cum by picturing Regina and Snow and granny and all the people he didn't want see naked. But nothing could hold him off.

'Hercules' David started but had no response 'oh god Hercules, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK' David yelled as he deposited weeks' worth of cum down Herc's throat.

Hercules eagerly kept on David's cock, 'Oh fuck Herc stop' David moaned his cock head getting sensitive in Herc's tight throat.

Hercules reluctantly pulled off David's cock giving the head a quick swirl with his tongue making David yelp.

Hercules moved further up David kissing his way up the middle of his chest stopping at his nipples. Hercules sucked on one nipple while he used his hand to pinch and twist the other nipple. David was writhing on the bed still coming down from his climax.

Hercules moved on from Charming's nipple's until he reached his mouth. Herc kissed David eagerly, David could taste a subtle hint of his own cum on Herc's lips making the kiss more passionate.

While the two kissed, they each tried to take of each other's shirts, Charming managed to pull Herc's vest off but Herc was reduced to ripping David's shirt out from under him.

While Hercules kissed David, David fiddled with Herc's belt pulling it off after unfastening it. David pulled down Herc's jeans and underwear as far as he could reach.

Herc Broke away for a moment to untie his shoes, take off his socks and fully remove his jeans and underwear.

Hercules was on his knees at the base of the bed, Charming looked at Hercules greatest muscle, there was no mistake, Hercules wasn't a demi-god he was a god. Hercules cock put Charming's to shame.

Hercules grabbed Charming's legs and lifted them up shuffling forward he rested them on his shoulders.

Hercules reached his hand to Charming's mouth who spit into his hand. Hercules gently massaged it over his cock before placing the head of his dick at Charming's hole.

Hercules gently slid his cock head into Charming's asshole making him moan in response. But that was the only thing he did gently.

Once Hercules saw his cock was headed in the right direction he slammed forward with all his strength. The boat rocked forward, barrels slid across the deck, the bed banged against the wall and David was rocked harder than anything.

David honestly thought he was going to pass out, the pain was indescribable, but David couldn't deny the pleasure was also indescribable.

Hercules pulled out of David and slammed back in once again, Herc kept repeating himself getting faster and faster each time until any onlooker would have mistaken him for a blur.

'YES FUCK MY PRINCE ASS YOU GOD' Charming screamed gripping the sheets, the whole boat was rocking causing waves to crash against the side. It was like an act of god, or a demi-god.

Hercules had incredible stamina pounding Charming for a good half an hour, all while David moaned and groaned with the ship.

Hercules looked down at Charming who had his eyes shut tight, sweat was dripping from his forehead and his mouth was in a large O shape that let out constant moans.

Hercules could have kept going but he could see Charming couldn't. With one final push in, Hercules pulled out aiming his cock towards David. The boat settled down but David was still moaning from the aftershock.

David's hole stayed open for a while before closing, Hercules aimed his cock at Charming and with one final stroke he erupted.

'I AM HERCULEEEEEES' Herc screamed as he came on David, his cum splattering the headboard, then David's hair, face, open mouth, chest and the last few spurts falling onto David's cock.

Hercules breathed heavily, his muscles gleaming with sweat, Charming had never felt this kind of feeling, not even with Snow.

Hercules shuffled over next to David and fell back on the bed, Hercules laid back putting his hands behind his head, charming rested his head on Hercules chest.

Hercules smiled as he gently drew circles on David's chest with his finger, David fell asleep after a few minutes his head rising and falling on Hercules chest. Hercules fell asleep not long after his hands holding Charming close.

Finally they were happy.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I am actually really happy with this chapter, I think it is one of my favourite ones I've written so I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.**

 **Also I am thinking about keeping Hercules in the story instead of what happens to him in the show, I really like him and Charming together but I'd love to know what you think.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-LAG**


End file.
